


Foolish

by LotharWinchester



Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: I guess I just like to suffer with rarepairs.  I don't own fallout,  Bethesda does.   And yes I gave Mason a last name to keep the flow of the fic.
Relationships: Preston Garvey/Mason
Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150304





	Foolish

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I just like to suffer with rarepairs. I don't own fallout, Bethesda does. And yes I gave Mason a last name to keep the flow of the fic.

Preston knew what they were doing was foolish. 

Mason had thrived since his time in Quincy while Preston and the Minutemen had suffered. Their luck had turned around with Nora, however. 

She had taken to the Minutemen easier than he had expected. They had helped in her quest to find her son and part of it had led him to Nuka World. 

He had no idea what lead Nora had found but, he had promised he would follow her until they found Shaun. 

And that lead back to a part of his past he wanted to desperately forget. 

Mason O'Connor had stumbled into Quincy a battered and nearly broken man. While he did help and eventually become a Minuteman, Preston and some of the more seasoned Minutemen could tell Mason had come from a raider life before them. And that life suited him better. 

And he had foolishly fallen in love with him. 

It was hard and fast, much like the Commonwealth itself, and had burned out the moment Preston realized that Mason had left instead of staying to fight in the Quincy Massacre. 

Or so he'd thought. 

He could still feel Mason's body heat to his left as the Alpha snored heavily. The thin sheet kept on the king size mattress kept the slight chill in the air away. 

Star light peaked through the open window of the tree house as Preston tried not to stare at how low the sheet sat on Mason's hips. 

He was a fool. 

This wouldn't end well with what Nora was planning to do with Nuka World. The Brotherhood of Steel would raze this place for the technology and another stronghold soon enough. And they would leave no survivors. 

  
  



End file.
